She Didn't Care
by Natures Voice
Summary: Musa screamed again, whether it was the physical pain, her hands, her body, her ears or the fact that she- No. I won't go there. I dont care! Musa chanted to her self. I dont care. I dont care. I dont care!


Musa's sneakers squeaked against the tiles, her feet moving in perfect sync with the blasting stereo located on the far side of the room spitting out booming remixes. Sunlight poured through the intricate windows, basking her in the soft glow of early morning, as she danced alone in the huge barren room. Her lips - plastered with red lip gloss - parted as a soft laugh slipped through, her body moving in rhythm to the beat. Her sparkling red halter-top fit her curves and blinded her momentarily as she spun in circles, her head spinning as she twirled, her body impacting with the wall.

"Ouch." She muttered to herself, shaking her long dark blue pigtails, her fingertips shoving into her baggy blue pants. She had been practicing for hours, a concert was being held later that day at Alfea Lecture Hall-including her dancing and instrumental abilities. The concert was meant for fun a small break from the stress of classes, boys of Red Fountain, and the exhaustion due to the battle against the Trix a few months back.

Many girls had been experiencing nightmares, and this event was organized by Professor Faragonda and Professor Saladin in hopes that all the students would enjoy themselves that evening for the main event and after party. She had wondered how this was a break from the boys of Red Fountain, if they were going to be there, especially since she had been trying to avoid Riven for a few weeks. Avoiding Riven wasn't hard - in fact it was easy because he had been avoiding her too. Ever since they had fought a few weeks ago, about Bloom and how he thought she was a reckless child with powers to complex, she hadn't seen him.

Stubborn as usual, she didn't want to admit the feelings she held for that arrogant boy, for her pride was as great as his. Yet, it was taking a toll on her and left her mind in a haze, she was distancing herself from her friends and they were growing worried.

"Musa? Are you all right?" A soft voice shook her from her thoughts and her dark cerulean eyes widened. She was met with the pretty features of Tecna who smiled softly, her fingers tapping against a small calculator, her head tilted to the side as she addressed her best friend leaning against a wall; sulking.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tecna. What's up?" Musa bit the corner of her lip, her arms raising above her head to clasp together behind her head, her elbows pointing out like wings as she pulled away from the wall, her back slouching.

"Well, we were all wondering if you'd join us to head over to Magix to buy clothes for tonight's performance, that is if you aren't busy." Tecna's teal eyes surveyed the girl before her, a fake smile obviously lifting her lips. Something was wrong with Musa, and she was determined to fix that. The logical answer she had predicted was most likely, Riven.

"Sure, hang on a sec' while I clean up, you can head up." Tecna nodded, her shoes clanking against the tiles as she made her way upstairs, and Musa exhaled her hands shaking as she kneeled down to gather her stereo, lifting the device on her shoulders and following behind Tecna.

She needed to figure out her feelings for Riven, before the concert tonight so she could gather up the courage to either tell him to get lost or that she couldn't live without him. Melodramatic as the situation might become, feelings and boys were hard to decipher no matter who and what the age. As Tecna opened the door, leading her towards her friends her body turned rigid with shock as realization dawned upon her.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going shopping with Stella!"

...

"C'mon Musa, lighten up! Shopping with me so isn't as bad as you all make it out to be! Besides you're punk-chick look needs to be knocked down for tonight. Riven will fall over his feet once I'm done with you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of, Stella."

Bloom burst out laughing, her red hair falling into her eyes as she leaned forward, and Flora giggled softly with her at Musa's response. Musa sighed, her neck arching back to stare at the soft blue sky filled with puffy white clouds moving around in all shapes and sizes.

"Well, Stella, maybe Musa is afraid because you do get a little crazy when surrounded with clothes and girls that you are trying to make change their whole style." Layla commented, her eyes dancing with humor at Stella's affronted look of fury.

"Indeed." Tecna added, her fingers messing with her hair as she ran a simple comb through it hastily, the six of them walking together towards a store that Stella had claimed would make Musa look like a goddess.

"Stella, why are you taking Musa there? I don't think Riven will be to pleased at her change." Flora asked, her arms swinging along her sides as she chatted with Bloom about Sky. He had wanted her to come with him on a date but she wasn't sure what to say - she had promised Flora on helping with her flower remedy and she wanted to go on the date with Sky but didn't want to break her promise.

Stella huffed, her arms crossing against her chest as she lifted her chin in defiance, standing outside the gorgeous glass doors of her preferred store. Her hazel eyes burned into each two eyes of her friends and she gripped Musa's upper arm before attempting to drag her into the store.

"You all are despicable! Riven will _want_ to love her when I'm done!" A voice startled all the girls, and their heads whipped to the side as their eyes took in the form of the boy they had been chatting about.

"Riven will what? Aw, how cute you girls are talking about me." His dark amethyst eyes burned into Musa's dark cerulean ones and she broke the contact feeling the back of her neck heat up. "God dam-it, Stell." she seethed

Musa broke her contact with Stella, her sneakers stomping against the stone pavement as she walked right up into Riven's face, her hand rising to press contact against his cheek _hard. _Feeling quite satisfied at slapping him, she spat at his feet, pure abhor rising in her tone as her eyes filled with angry tears.

"You know what Riven? I _hate _you. You're an egotistic, arrogant, cocky, chauvinistic, bastard!" Turning on her heels, she stormed into the store a baffled Stella following behind her.

"Umm," Flora sighed, turning to Riven as she watched his eyes following Musa's every movement. "Riven...just tell Musa how you feel, that'd make everything a lot easier."

"It's not easy to tell that stubborn girl that I love her." He countered, his arms crossing across the fabric of his white muscle shirt, and he scoffed as his shoes scuffed the gravel beneath him, his back turning on the girls.

"See you later." He grunted, making his way down the street, his back slouched, his hands shoved into the depths of his magenta pants, and Flora sighed along with Tecna and they shared a glance.

"Musa has a lot in common with him." Flora giggled at Layla's observation, they headed into the store to help Musa against the wrath of Stella. Or vise-versa.

...

"Why do you even think my change in clothes will change Riven's feelings?" Musa leaned against a rack of clothing that Stella was rushing through, her eyes bright with determination as she swatted Musa's arm.

"Musa! Move you stubborn ass. It's because a man can't resist a gorgeous girl in a sexy dress." Musa rolled her eyes as Stella shoved dresses into her arms and shooed her off towards the dressing room. Musa complied, feeling the sympathetic glances Tecna, Bloom, Layla, and Flora shot her.

Musa tried on what seemed like a million dresses, before pulling on a dress she thought looked beautiful. A satin dark blue halter that exposed to much of her leg according to her, and showed off her cleavage that she felt wary about but before she could pull the dress off, Stella was opening her door.

"What the hell, Stella? I could've been undressing!"

Stella rolled her eyes dramatically, and tugged Musa out of the dressing room as her eyes popped when landing on Musa in the dress, her lips parting but no words escaping.

"Musa...you're beautiful..."

Stella made her spin around once all the Winx girls surveyed her, their cheers making Musa's cheeks turn a light crimson, and she scuffed her bare feet against the carpet, her palms rubbing her arms self-consciously.

"Girls! No need to get so excited about it!" Musa sighed.

"Musa, I am so buying you that dress with some black heels, you'll just scream sexy," Stella grinned, twirling around in a circle, "I'm such a wonderful person!"

Stella paid for the items all the while Musa protesting profusely, claiming she could pay for it herself, but Stella said it was her treat and Musa could only and have to repay her by making Riven fall at her feet with love.

Musa sighed irritably, snatching the bagged items away from Stella and haughtily making her way out of the store, her bangs shadowing the gloomy expression daring to take hold of her face.

Tecna and Layla followed closely after her, Bloom and Stella, along with Flora hurrying close behind, after Stella winked at herself in the window.

Musa traveled through the mass of people, the plastic bag swinging beside her, her body swerved to not make contact with the other people and eventually she stopped at a bus stop waiting for the girls to catch up, and they did - out of breath.

After waiting for a few minutes all six girls slipped onto the bus and made their way back to Alfea for much wanted dinner and to get ready for the event that evening. The whole ride back to school, Musa was brooding against the window, her heart sinking.

...

Her silver fork stabbed the crunchy breading of her chicken breast, smothering the slab of meat into her cheese-engrossed broccoli. All the while, cheerful conversation falling onto her deaf ears as she tried desperately to swallow her dry chicken and hurry back up to her room to change and get some fresh air.

Her lips parted as she shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth chewing roughly and swallowing it down with some milk, before she stood stashing her fork onto her plate and excusing herself towards her room.

A sigh exhaled from her mouth, mixing with the released carbon dioxide, her fingers running across the staircase until she reached the knob of her door, turning it and stumbling upon her pink comforter. She took solace in her covers for a few moments; breathing in the soft scent of detergent before hurrying towards the bathroom her hands clutching her dress and heels.

_"I _hate_ you_."

She winced as she ran a comb through her hair, which she decided to leave down for the evening, pulling a few strands back with a dark blue butterfly clip, her memories running clearly through her head. Riven wasn't a bad guy he was just so untrusting of girls since his mother had abandoned him...and she understood but he didn't have to take it out on her all the time. She hated the way he would look at her like she was a plaything, as if he could toy with her emotions like she was a marionette. She was talking to her self in the mirror again. She hates that.

Finishing the remaining touches on her dress, she smoothing it down she hurried out of her room, down a flight of stairs, and into Alfea's main courtyard where she leaned against a well, her breath coming out in pants as she tried to breathe freely.

Stars twinkled above her head, making her dark blue-black strands shimmer in the ongoing night sky, her fingers gripping the stone of the well so hard her knuckles turned a ghastly white. She felt nauseous and for a few fleeting moments was considering of removing herself from tonight just so she wouldn't have to spot Riven in the crowd. She knew he would be standing, watching her with those amazing eyes she felt she could drown in if she looked at them too long.

"Thinking of me?" A snarky comment speared through her heart, and her fingers shook slowly as she concealed them behind her back to face Riven. For a moment she thought she saw a look of surprise and awe cross his cheekbones but she just assumed the chilling breeze was affecting her because his eyebrows rose and a look of scorn was directed her way.

"Sure, Riven. You're what all girls fantasize about, all the _freaking _time." She replied, her tone dripping with so much sarcasm, a cheeky grin smothered against his lips as he leaned in tauntingly, his fingertips tracing the soft, lily-white skin of her bare arms, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"I know, I'm amazing." Riven smirked, his lips quirking at the corners, as he leaned back on his heels, his cocky demeanor changing so uncharacteristically, she almost blabbered nonsense before biting her tongue.

"Musa...are you okay?"

"What?" She spluttered, whoops, so much for trying to not acting stupid.

"I'm...worried, y'know? You're acting so distant." Anger tumbled along the core of her stomach, her eyes blaring with anger.

"Excuse me? What the _hell _are you talking about Riven? If I'm not mistaken you were avoiding me!" She quipped, her chest heaving.

"Don't give me that crap, Musa! You're not so innocent!" He growled, his maroon hair swirling around his head as a light breeze rustled through, making Musa shiver - her arms flying to rub across her bare arms frantically.

Suddenly, Musa tensed as a piece of fabric wrapped along her shoulders - it was Riven's blue cape, and before she could utter an apology, Riven was walking away towards the growing crowd of students entering Alfea.

"Musa! You're on in a few minutes!"

...

A wave of nervousness washed over her as she tossed Riven's cloak into the arms of Tecna who smiled softly and gripped a Mic as she made her way onto the stage after being introduced by Ms. Faragonda. After a few songs (her eyes were glued onto Riven the whole time) she began to play on her mother's golden flute, her body swaying to the students that were on stage with her.

Before she could finish her song, an explosion a few feet away made her slip over her feet holding out her hands in front of her face. With another loud explosion, she could feel her Flute getting extremely hot. She dropped it, her hand was burning. She looked down and saw her beautiful golden flute in a puddle of glowing liquid. A wave of...indescribable feelings over came her as she collapsed next to her used-to-be instrument. Hovering above her was Darcy, her dark eyes glaring down at Musa who was balling with tears.

"Oh how _cute,_" Darcy sneered, her legs crossing in midair, "The music geek is playing for my _boyfriend_."

"Mom! No, Mum. Mummy." Musa sobbed in her hands. That flute was the only thing of her Mother's that her father had not destroyed after her mother had died.

"Awww. Little baby is crying for her mommy. Did I hurt you, Baby?" Darcy cackled.

Anger and hatred over came Musa, "You witch!" Musa immediately transformed and flew up full force. Her fist elongated in means of Punching Darcy in the face. "That was the last connection of my mother! My father destroyed _everything_ in that house after my mother died! And you! You stupid Cunt, you destroyed it!" She screamed. Darcy moved, causing Musa to miss her face, but not her throat. She hit Darcy with full force.

Musa puffed her cheeks, her eyes locking with Darcy's, who had fallen to the crowd and hit the ground with a loud CRACK! Anger was boiling over, her fist was red and hot after her strike. The students stared up at the Music fairy in utter shock and amazement at the force of her blow. Darcy regained consciousness and flew back to Musa. Musa saw red as the witch came charging toward her, ignoring the sounds of chaotic screams - from Winx girls - as Specialists; specifically Riven, Brandon, and Sky hovered along the stage.

"C'mon girls! Let's transform!" All five girls mused with their Winx forms and flew up into the air, circling Darcy who laughed maniacally while the Specialist boys circled below. Riven had a look of pure hatred against his features while Brandon watched Stella in awe his lips pulling into a soft smile. Sky glared at Darcy, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, waiting for her to slip up.

"Now, now, how is this fair? Nine against one? You fairies don't play nice! Duplication!" She screeched, exact duplicates of herself forming a circle around the determined Winx girls, Darcy simply snickered to herself and placed her hands against her hips, her fingers flicking together and making sparks.  
"Dark ball!" She flung a compressed ball of dark matter at Musa who screamed, the ball landing directly against her chest sending the air toppling from her lips and she staggered down towards the ground.

Quickly as Darcy was about to suppress more dark matter to fling at her, Musa was able to retaliate, but had a tad bit of difficulty.

"Song Bird Fury!" Clear, transparent red Doves hovered around Darcy. They opened their beaks and spewed energy waves at her, who swerved and fired all her energy and anger at the small fairy who just wanted too go to bed, she was done with all this drama. She was to weak, the anger she had felt and the dark matter had drained almost all of her energy.

"You pathetic fairy, you_ really_ think your petty little baby magic will defeat me?"

"Well, I defeated you a couple months back if I'm not mistaken."

"Ooh." Darcy seethed, dark energy pouring out in waves along her frame and her eyes sparked with an unrecognizable feeling of fury as she kept directing her attacks at Musa who tried in vain to dodge, her pigtails whipping across her face as the bands broke.

"Darcy! Stop being a coward and fight the rest of us!" Stella whooped from above, and Tecna took Darcy's moment of hesitation to form a barrier around Musa who sighed gratefully; yet suddenly Musa's sight went dark and her head was pounding like her techno music, her powers started to fade in and out. Her forum flickered from her transformation to her evening dress.

Her eyes widened as she felt her wings disappear and her legs flail around her as her body descended farther and farther towards the ground. Fortunately, Riven was standing below, his arms out wide to catch her.

Musa stumbled into Riven's open arms and he lost his footing, staggering backwards. His back pressed against the solid ground, and he managed to crack a joke in the worst of times, considering her form on top of his, her chest pressed against the fabric of his uniform, and Darcy hovering above ready to strike.

"Musa, you just can't keep your hands off me."

"Ugh, you're such a troll Riven!" He chuckled, the sound ringing through her ears, it was so genuine and dare she say it, sweet?

Darcy screamed, her long hair sprawling across her face as she hurtled all her energy into her fingers creating a dark wave which she streaked right at the two people huddled close on the dusty ground, Musa flinched as Riven rolled over on top of her to guard her from the near miss. Tecna, Flora, Stella, Bloom and Layla however, all intercepted and hurled it back at Darcy who disappeared in a flash before it could strike, the fabric of her outfit singeing.

The Winx girls sighed in relief, and morphed out of their forms, landing on the ground where Brandon hurried over to Stella and Sky rushed towards Bloom. Flora giggled softly, her fingers rising to press against her lips softly as she watched the interactions. Tecna and Layla began to chat quietly over how wicked Darcy was, and Musa sighed finally straining her muscles to push herself away from the boy now above her.

Riven stood, dusting off his uniform before staring back at Musa who was headed off to her room and speaking a sentence that more made tears stream down her cheeks as the memory of her mother's flute was fresh in her mind.

"To bad that you couldn't beat Darcy and prove your affection." That arrogant, rude, jerk! Did he even understand how much his words burned like her hand!

Musa bit her lip to keep her self from crying again. He saw her once, there was no desire to have him see her cry again. She kicked off her heels and began to run towards her dorm, completely not hearing the words that spewed from Stella's lips angrily.

"What the fuck, Riven? Do you even know that Musa really does love you?"

...

A gasping sob slipped past her mouth as she sprinted into Hall and to the safety of her room, tearing off her dress and into more comfortable jammies - her usual pants and tank top. she needed some air, and maybe a place where the girls wouldn't think of to look first, she stepped out onto Flora and Bloom's balcony, locking the door shut behind her and hiding in the corner. She knew the girls would probably see her from inside the room or outside on the grounds but she didn't care, Riven was the one she was hiding from.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she buried her face into her arms that wrapped along her knees, her tears falling and staining her comfortable pants. She held her burnt hand to her chest. How dare Riven say something like that? Who the hell did he think he was? King of Magix? Certainly not, he was a stupid boy with an ego that desperately needed to be knocked down a load of notches.

A rustling noise turned her attention away from her Riven-bashing as she noticed a form by the door, which she had locked, and noticing whom it was she swore under her breath. Of course, after all he was a master of lock picking. "That Son-of-a-bitch."

"Musa...I'm sorry. I know I'm an arrogant dick sometimes - "

"Sometimes?" She interrupted, getting to her feet and stabbing Riven in the chest with her fingertip.

"All right, all the time, happy? But please I didn't mean that I meant...ugh." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Didn't mean what? Didn't mean to say that I'm a weakling? Didn't mean to say that my feelings don't matter to you? Didn't mean to murder my heart? My mother is officially _gone_ from me now, Riven. Now All I have is memories and even those are weak and fading so quickly I-" she glared at him, her fists clenched so hard she can feel her nails digging into her palms. "The least you can do is show me, just please, a little compassion for once." Riven shoved her against the railing, and her dark eyes widened with fear.

"You don't ever listen! Musa, I _care _about you." Before she could protest, his mouth dropped down against hers and she felt her toes curl against the cold concrete as he brought her body closer to his, his mouth hungrily moving in sync with hers. His fingers began to trace her facial features, committing them to memory, the way her small nose pressed against his, her crimson cheeks, the skittering beat of her pulse.

He pulled away from her and she was snared into the way his dark eyes smoldered against hers, the small smirk on his lips as he ran a finger down and stopped against her plump lips.

Musa was about to recite something, but she stopped before her words turned and she placed her hands on her hips, her brows scrunched in confusion.

"Riven...what the hell are you doing in the girls dorm, anyway?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said, crossing his arms. She looked down at her bare feet. "ooh." She whispered, feeling ashamed of her anger.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Musa." He said looking down at her small features. "If it makes you feel any better, my mom abandoned me when I was seven. And my dad died in a war when I was twelve."

Did he really just do that? He's never told anyone that before! Argh this chick better know how to keep a secret. He thought as he backed himself up to wall, his hands pressing against it. He let his head relax against it. Calm down, Musa's not that kind of girl.

"Ooh." Musa said again, barley in a whisper. She crossed her arms over her shoulders. "So, you where never able to truly experience love." The moment she said that, she instantly regretted it. She gasped and her hand flew her mouth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Riven nearly yelled, giving her his most dangerous death glare. Well, so much for trying to calm down.  
Musa's hand covered her face as she sank to the cold balcony. Her shirt got caught against the railing and rode up her back, showing her toned stomach.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, Riven. I didn't..."Musa stopped. She turned her head to look down the balcony, spying a couple getting a little to friendly behind Alphea's walls. She did like the way Riven kissed her. It made her feel warm and electrifying. Like he really did care about her. Love her, even. "No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not sorry." She said quietly. "Do you even know what love is, Riven? Do you know what that emotion is? Do you know _how_ to feel it? Express it?" She asked softly, but with attitude. Musa let the questions tumble. She felt like they had been caged birds on her mind for to long, now they could fly, But it felt like letting an exotic bird out to fly in a poachers' felid.  
She dare not face him in fear of those to beautiful eyes and another electrifying kiss. He sighed, the breath fanning across his face in a cloud. Walked to her and knelt down, gripping her knee. "ahh." she protested. She was extremely ticklish.

"Of course you idiot, I love you." He growled. Musa's head snapped up, making her lips dangerously close to Riven' s. Before Musa could realize what was happening, everything in her mind hotly melted away as his lips came down on hers, kissing her so gently.

The tiniest, feather-like touch was all that connected them to each other, but a fire like nothing she ever felt before came alive inside her, trembling her soul as they were wrapped in a warm, safe cocoon of fiery sparks encircling around them.

This kiss was ten times better than any dream she ever had of them before. For one thing, it was real and much better than anything she ever experienced before in her entire life.

Groaning with pleasure under his breath, Riven slightly pulled back before pushing her against the wall and getting close to her before she could escape. She gasped, and he kissed her open mouth while quickly slipping his tongue in to taste her sweet mouth, and then really started to kiss her passionately and hard as she quickly responded to the kiss. Her arms were around his neck while his arms were around her waist, their bodies pressed against each other and fitting like a perfect fit.

Everything intensified as their met each other. They kissed frantically and desperately, like they've been starved for each other the way people starved for food or water.

Slowly, Musa broke the kiss just as things were starting to get too hard, all her lipstick wiped off her lips and her breathing hard. She looked up at Riven and saw the intense, loving gaze in her eyes that melted her heart. No, she thought, none of this. Love is bad. Love hurts you. Love- She opened her eyes, clenching her jaw she pushed Riven back as hard as her tired body allowed her to. Riven looked back her, hurt and shocked.

"I _wont_ give into this, Riven. I wont allow my self. I know what guys like _you_ do to me." She growled and snarked, spitting her words out towards Riven. Musa turned to the wall and gripped onto the thick, thorny vines. For a heart beat, she waited. Did Riven truly love her? _No._ she told her self harshly. _If he did love me-_ then what?

Musa shook out her thoughts. Ignoring the burn on her hand and the thorns that pierced her limbs and scared her face and and body, she climbed up to the roof of Alfea. The moon was hidden behind the clouds. The stars had disappeared and there was a chilling wind. Musa ignored it. She ignored it all. She didn't care if it rained on her. She abandoned her fear of thunder and howling wind that tortured her delicate hearing. She even abolished the possibility of Lighting.

"Let it storm!" She yelled to the clouds. "I don't care!" The wind howled and whistled so loudly that Musa couldn't even hear her self cry. and just as she knew; the rain, the thunder, the lightening,everything, came down on her in sheets. Musa screamed again, whether it was the physical pain, her hands, her body, her ears (oh, her ears.) or the fact that she- No. I won't go there.

_I dont care! _Musa chanted to her self. _I dont care. I dont care. I dont care!_

She didn't care.


End file.
